An immediate goal of the National Center for Human Genome Research program is a 1 centimorgan map of the mouse genome containing an estimated 4,000 loci. Many individual laboratories have developed resources such as recombinant inbred strains, interspecific crosses, and PCR-based mapping strategies useful for mapping the mouse genome. Although DNA from intraspecific crosses has proven to be a prerequisite for the rapid development of several mouse genetic maps, access to these DNA resources is limited due to the cost, expertise, and effort required to produce the DNA. Because advancement of the mouse map would be accelerated cost effectively by a centralized DNA resource, this project establishes a resource that provides DNA from a cross between C57BL/6J laboratory mice and inbred Mus spretus (SPRET/Ei) mice. The 188 DNAs in the Mapping Resource were isolated from whole mouse carcasses and are now available in large quantity. The resource will supply DNA to the scientific community as restriction enzyme digested DNA blotted onto nylon membranes or as undigested DNA stored in 96-well microtiter plates. All typing data for new genes and other markers will be retrieved by the resource and analyzed at The Jackson Laboratory. Chromosomal locations of mapped loci will be entered into a database available without charge to individual scientists upon request. To complement the mapping data generated by the outside community, The Jackson Laboratory Mapping Resource will position anchor loci on the community map. The resource will also generate a high resolution genetic map using a new method, motif primed PCR (MP-PCR), developed to rapidly fingerprint genomes using PCR primers that encode protein motifs or contain sequences that regulate gene expression. Our five year goal is to produce a 1 centimorgan meiotic map of the mouse genome using a DNA resource readily available to the entire scientific community. The map will be anchored to other mouse maps and all results will be expeditiously entered into a public database at The Jackson Laboratory.